devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Devilman vs Hades
Devilman vs Hades (デビルマン対闇の帝王, literally "Devilman vs the Emperor of Darkness") is a manga by Team Moon created for the 40th anniversary of Devilman and Mazinger Z in 2012. The manga features characters and villains from both series in an original story about Devilman trying to find Miki's soul. Seven Seas Entertainment has licensed the series for February 13, 2018.Seven Seas Licenses Devilman, Devilman Vs. Hades Manga Synopsis The beginning of the manga takes place in an alternate timeline where Devilman, rather than dying by the hands of Satan, fled into hiding after the Devilman Army was quickly annihilated by the Demon Army. Devilman searches the underworld for Miki Makimura's soul and finds the Hades, the Emperor of Darkness in order to bring Miki back to life. During the journey he encounters old enemies such as Sirene. With the emperor busy in the underworld, he has his new servant Dr. Hell become commander of the warrior beasts to fight and destroy the Great Mazinger unaware of what the newly named Great Marshall of Hell plans to do with his power. After defeating various demons and minions of the Emperor of Darkness, Akira comes face to face with Hades himself. After a brief confrontation Hades makes a deal with Devilman: to destroy Great Mazinger, and in doing so will allow Miki to be resurrected. With no other choice, Akira is sent into the world of Mazinger, and soon comes into conflict with the dreaded super robot itself. But who will emerge the victor when all is said and done? Main Characters *Akira Fudo/Devilman: The main protagonist of the manga and the original Devilman series. After his love Miki is killed, Akira as Devilman goes to the underworld to find her soul. Upon hearing about the Emperor of Darkness, and his ability to bring the dead back to life, Devilman sets out to find him so that Miki could be brought back to life. *Koji Kabuto: The main protagonist in Mazinger Z, obtained the super robot Mazinger Z from his grandfather and used it to fight the armies of Dr. Hell. By the events of Devilman vs Hades he is now the head of the Science Fortress Laboratory in the stead of his father, Kenzo Kabuto. *Tetsuya Tsurugi: The main protagonist of Great Mazinger and the adopted brother of Koji, he fought against Hades' forces, including those of the resurrected Dr. Hell. He is targeted by Hades for Devilman to kill. *Dr. Hell: The central antagonist of Mazinger Z and the second half of Great Mazinger. After being killed in battle by his archenemy, he is brought back as a servant to the Emperor of Darkness. He plays a minor role in the story. *Emperor of Darkness/Hades: The ruler of the underworld with the power to bring back the dead. He commands Hell and all of the death gods in the underworld as Devilman approaches. *Sirene: One of the main villains in the Devilman series, she is one of the demons that try to kill Akira Fudo whilst he is in Hell. *Miki Makimura: Akira's true love, he goes through hell in search of her soul. *Shiro Kabuto: Koji Kabuto's little brother and now a pilot himself. *Jinmen: A turtle like demon who kills people and adds them to his shell. *Bakarasu/Crow Tengu: An alleged "Tengu" in the form of a crow who follows Akira around, his true identity is revealed in later chapters. *Momo-chan/Philomela: A cat/human girl who existence was made due to a cat's soul combined with a human's body. She follows Akira and Bakarasu, on their journey around the apocalyptic landscape. Later, it is revealed that she is actually Philomela, a creature with the lower body of a large cat and the upper body of a human with cat ears. She is one of Hades' servants, and is using the rest of Miki's body as her own for unknown reasons. Minor Characters *Persephone: Hade's wife and Queen of the Underworld, she was the first one to learn of Akira's arrival and it was also her death at his hands is also one of the acts that initiated Hades' anger towards Akira. *Argos: A multi-eyed demon and minister to Hades. *Thanatos: The god of death whose role in the underworld is deliver the souls of the deceased to the afterlife. References Category:Manga Category:Untranslated Category:Non cannon manga Category:Devilman vs Hades